Industrial heaters are used in a wide variety of situations, including outdoor construction, oil drilling, airports, unheated buildings, etc. Most industrial heaters utilize an internal combustion engine along with a combustion-type generator or burner which uses a flame to produce heat. However, in some instances, such as oil wells, a flame cannot be used to produce the heat due to safety concerns. In such instances, flameless heaters have been developed. However, improvements in flameless heater technology are desired, particularly with regard to efficiency.